Głupi poszukiwacze, głupich skarbów
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - odcinek 2 Victoria: 'Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce Tropikalnej Wyspie! Czternaścioro całkiem nowych zawodników, zmierzyło się ze swoim pierwszym wyzwaniem na Tropikalnej Wyspie! I już w pierwszym odcinku zobaczyliśmy pierwsze sojusze, wojny i inne takie tam. Wypadł emo, ponieważ jak on to określił "wisi mu to", ale żałuje że nie wyrzuciłam Bimbera. Niestety mogę wyrzucić tylko jedną osobę, chyba że zrobię jeden odcinek bez eliminacjii, ale ciii... Zobaczmy kto tym razem wypuści wyspę w TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! '' ''Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. Na końcu na ognisku widać jak Matt i AJ chcą się całować, jednak to tylko lalki którymi bawi się Victoria. '' W domku Pum ''Każdy się zajmuję swoimi sprawami. Nina i Masaki rozmawiają ze sobą przy śniadaniu. 'Nina: '''Wiesz zawsze oglądałam całymi dniami, ale wtedy chyba pobiłam rekord. Shingeki no Kyojin to jak na razie jedno z lepszych Anime, a twoja jakie jest najlepsze? '''Masaki: '''Ciężko mi jest wybrać z tak wielu znanych Anime... ''W tym momencie kot Emily przebiegł po stole, a ona po nim pobiegła, przerywając to rozmowę Masaki'ego i Niny. '' '''Emily: '''Przepraszam za śnieżynkę, ale ona nie może długo siedzieć w torbie, a wczoraj w niej była caaaaały dzień. '''Nina: '''To może ją zostaw w domku? '''Emily: '''Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie to niemożliwe, stęskniłaby się za mną, wiec musi iść ze mną. W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina '''Nina: '''Emily jest OK, ale ta jej obsesja na punkcie tego całego kota, jest przesadzona. W domku Papug ''Wszyscy są źli, ponieważ nie wygrali wyzwania i muszą siedzieć w niewygodnym domku '' '''Maia: '''Mieliśmy to my być w tamtym domku, tutaj nie da się żyć! '''Jake: '''Nie denerwuj się, tym razem to my wygramy! '''Maia: '''No! Mam nadzieje, bo jak nie to wywalamy no-life. '''Lyl: '''Co ja złego zrobiłem? Czekajcie... nie mówcie do mnie bo teraz zdobywam 4 poziom wróżką ognia! '''Maia: '''Ewentualnie jest jeszcze Davis-Bimber '''Caroline: '''Jesteśmy drużyną więc powinniśmy mieć lidera, czyli mnie! '''Maia: '''Ja się lepiej nadaję, nie pamiętasz co wczoraj mówiłam? '''AJ: '''Ja muszę... yyy... na chwilę wyjść. Las ''AJ wyszła z domku i poszła pod domek pum. Tam patrzyła się na Matt'a który siedział w łazience. '' '' W pokoju zwierzeń: AJ 'AJ: '''Muszę przyznać, że Matt jest wyjątkowo słodki. No i to że chciał mi jeszcze pomóc, to takie miłe z jego strony. Nie ukrywam też że jest przystojny. W domku Pum ponownie ''Robert przegląda się przed lustrem, a Matt wychodzi z łazienki. '' '''Matt: '''Ty, co tak przyglądasz się? '''Roberto: '''Patrzę na moje mięśnie, a przy okazji... czy nie miałbyś ochoty no wiesz... by zawrzeć sojusz? '''Matt: '''Ty i ja? '''Roberto: '''Tak, bo wiesz... razem mamy potencjał do wygrania ale... inni mogą poczuć w nas silnych zawodników i wyeliminować. Więc? '''Matt: '''OK, ale teraz muszę wyjść ''Matt wybiegł do AJ, by z nią porozmawiać, ale w tej chwili Victoria ogłosiła przez komunikat, by wszyscy się spotkali na plaży i przebrali w stroje kąpielowe. '' '' Na plaży Gdy już wszyscy na nią czekali, ona sie zjawiła w dziwnym stroju. '' '''Victoria: '''Witajcie przyszli poszukiwacze. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie nie będzie na tyle niebezpieczne, że aż wspaniałe ... do oglądania. '''Roberto: '''Czekaj, co to za dziwne ubranie które nosisz? '''Victoria: '''Jak to co? Strój codzienny... W pokoju zwierzeń: Victoria '''Victoria: '''Tak naprawdę sponsorzy mi zapłacili za to by nosić ten strój, ale ciii.... Na plaży ponownie '''Victoria: '''Dzisiejszym wyzwaniem, będzie poszukiwanie skarbów w tych morzach. Wypłyniecie dwoma łódkami na wody i tam będzie szukać wśród raf koralowych i innych... Musicie znaleźć 3 takie skarby, na których jest moja podobizna. Pierwsi wypłyną papużki, ponieważ przegrały ostatnie wyzwanie. '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Woohoooooo! '''Kayla: '''Ale to przecież my wygraliśmy poprzednie wyzwanie, więc my powinniśmy pierwsi wypłynąć. '''Victoria: '''Dobra, masz rację więc wy macie teraz przewagę o 1 minutę. '''Przerażające Pumy: '''Yeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaa! '''Maia: '''Co, ale to nie ma sensu, po co dajesz nam przewagę skoro oni mogą poprosić o nią? '''Victoria: '''Masz rację, dostajecie karę w postaci dodatkowej minuty! '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Ouuuuuuu! '''Victoria: '''Dobra już jedziemy z tym, pumy wsiadacie do pierwszej łodzi i płyniecie do zaznaczonego obszaru. Jedna osoba kieruję statkiem, a dwie szukają skarbów i tak się zmieniacie. ''Pumy wsiadają do pierwszej łodzi i z radością odpływają daleko w morzę, a papugi czekają na swoją kolej. '' Morze: Pumy ''Dotychczas Nina kierowała statkiem, jednak przyszedł do niej Roberto i powiedział: '' '''Roberto: '''Słuchaj, ja z Mattem pierwsi pójdziemy szukać ponieważ najlepiej się do tego nadajemy. Później ty i japoniec OK? '''Nina: '''Co, ja też jestem wysportowana i umiem dobrze nurkować ''Nie słuchał jej ponieważ poszedł skoczyć do wody razem z Mattem w strojach. '' Na plaży: Papugi ''Papugi mogły już płynąć, jednak przez krótki czas kłóciły się kto z nich powinien pierwszy szukać. '' '''Maia: '''Mówię, Jake i ja skoczymy pierwsi bo jesteśmy w tej drużynie najlepsi. '''Caroline: '''Pff... założę się, że to ja będę lepsza. '''Jake: '''Nie mamy czasu na tego typu kłótnie, ja z nią zanurkuję, a Caroline będzie sterować. '''Maia i Caroline: '''Ehh... OK ''Jak powiedzieli tak też uczynili. Byli daleko w tyle za tamtą drużyną. '' W morzu ''Roberto szukał wszelkich rzeczy w oceanie. Niestety, ławice rybek zasłaniały mu wszystko i przez to był bardzo zdenerwowany. Matt natomiast znalazł już jedną rzecz - było to miecz. Miał już wypłynąć na powierzchnie, ale musiał też pomóc Roberto, który został pochłonięty przez rybki. '' Morze: Papugi ''Drużyna Papug wreszcie dotarła na miejsce. Maia i Jake wskoczyli do morza i zaczeli szukać skarbów, tymczasem Davis śpiewał swoją piosenkę. Usłyszała to Sandy '' '''Sandy: '''Ohh! Czyżby to? '''Davis: '''Tak, to najlepsza piosenka Justina Biebera - Boyfriend '''Sandy: '''Wiesz, jest świetna '''Davis: '''Tak jak ja? Wiesz, ty też jesteś piękna i zapewne razem stanowilibyśmy świetną parę. '''Sandy: '''Ohh! Wiesz, ty też jesteś świetny ale... '''Davis: '''To jak? '''Sandy: '''Nie, nie mogę bo . . . Słucham One Direction '''Davis: '''Co-co-co-co-CO?!?!?! '''Sandy: '''Wybacz ''Davis, zrozumiał że Sandy słucha muzyki brytyjskiego zespołu - One Direction. Coś stanęło mu w żołądku. Zrozumiał że musi coś z tym zrobić i to szybko. Podbiegł do sterów gdzie była Caroline. '' '''Davis: '''Wybacz maleńka, ale ja przejmuje je na chwilę. ''Davis ją odepchnął. '' '''Caroline: '''Co ty robisz głąbie? '''Davis: '''Musze zrobić coś naprawdę ważnego ''Chłopak włączył silnik i całą mocą płynął na łódkę Sandy. Byli już blisko katastrofy. Gdy akcja się zatrzymała i pojawiła się Victoria która to wszystko oglądała. '' '''Victoria: '''No, no! Tego to ja się nie spodziewałam! Teraz czas by odetchnąć, od tego ciągłego śmiechu, jaki mnie napad. Co się stanie jak Belieber i Directionerka się stynką? Zobaczycie już po przerwie w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! ''Davis zmierza w kierunku Sandy, by zrobić to, co powinien zrobić prawdziwy Belieber. Gdy byli już blisko, wtedy Caroline uratowała całą sytuacje. Niestety, przez to wypadła przez okno i wpadła do drugiej łodzi. '' '''Przerażające Pumy: '''Caroline! W pokoju zwierzeń: Caroline '''Caroline: '''Ten biber zapłaci mi za swoje. O tak! Popamięta mnie... hyhyhyhyhy Na łodzi Pum ''Roberto i Matt właśnie przybyli na łódź i teraz była kolej Niny i Masakiego. '' '''Roberto: '''Mamy pierwszy skarb, teraz ty Nina i Masaki. '''Nina: '''Ja teraz zajmuję się Caroline niech ktoś inny z nim zanurkuje. '''Matt: '''Gdzie jest Sandy? Tylko ona została. '''Nina: '''Jest jeszcze Emily ''Nina wskazała na nią, która bawiła się ze swoim kotkiem. '' '''Roberto: '''Emily! '''Emily: '''Jestem zajęta '''Przerażające Pumy: '''EMILY!!! '''Emily: '''Eee... OK pójdę poszukać. '''Matt: '''Włóż kostium. Emily z trudem włożyła kostium, a potem razem z Masakim ruszyła na poszukiwania. Nagle zjawiła się Kayla. '''Kayla: '''Coś mnie ominęło? '''Roberto: '''No nie! Mogłaś przyjść minutę wcześniej. '''Kayla: '''Oj przepraszam! Bo jakby była to moja wina. '''Nina: '''Nie kłóćcie się, tylko mi pomóżcie z Caroliną. Łódź: Papugi ''Jake i Maia właśnie wrócili z poszukiwań z jednym skarbem. AJ opowiedziała im co się wydarzyło jak ich nie było. Wszyscy byli źli na Davisa. '' '''Maia: '''Przez ciebie straciliśmy jednego członka drużyny, znów możemy przegrać i to CIEBIE wywalimy a nie zielonego elfa! '''Lyl: '''Co? Myślicie że ja tylko gram, poradzę sobie! ''Ubrał kostium i skoczył do wody. '' '''Maia: '''AJ, ty też zanurkuj z nim, by go przypilnować. '''AJ: '''Eee... OK ''Podobnie jak Lyl, ubrała kostium i zanurkowała. '' '' W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia 'Maia: '''Tym razem MUSIMY wygrać! Chociaż chciałabym też wywalić innych. Uhh... ale jednak wolę luksusowy odpoczynek. W morzu: Pumy ''Emily i Masaki zamiast poszukiwać ukrytych skarbów, byli zajęci obserwowaniem rafy koralowej: '' '''Emily: '''Mam nadzieje że pani Śnieżynka poradzi sobie bez mnie na 5 minut. '''Masaki: '''Ja poszukam tam, a ty tutaj OK? '''Emily: '''Dobrze! ''Japończyk popłynął do znalezisk, gdzie mogło się ukrywać mnóstwo skarbów. Bacznie poszukiwał czegoś co mogło się świecić, tak łatwiej było znaleźć rzecz. Poczuł jak coś zbliża się w jego kierunku. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w miejscu i czekał aż to coś przepłynie. Niestety... to był rekin... i zatrzymał się przy nim. Chłopak nie miał co robić, jak tylko uciekać na powierzchnie. Zawzięty rekin płynął za nim. Masaki nie miał wyśmienitych zdolności pływackich więc ciężko było mu uciec przed nim. '' W morzu: Papugi ''Lyl był tak bardzo przejęty tym, by znaleźć ten skarb, że nie zważał nawet na to co dotyka. Tak, przypadkowo dotknął zadymki. Nie przejmował się tym, chciał za wszelką cenę zdobyć ten skarb. '' '''AJ: '''Lyl ogarnij się! Takim sposobem na pewno nic nie znajdziesz. '''Lyl: '''A jak chcesz je zdobyć? '''AJ: '''Spokojnie, widzisz tamtego korala, którego przeszukiwałeś? Niby nic nie znalazłeś. '''Lyl: '''Bo tam nic nie ma '''AJ: '''Ale jeśli dokładnie przeszukasz... ''AJ wyjęła hełm, który był między koralami. '' '''AJ: '''To coś znajdziesz! W pokoju zwierzeń: Lyl '''Lyl: '''Co to za czary? W morzu: Pumy ponownie ''Emily nadal się bawiła rafą koralową. Przypomniała sobie, że musi szybko wrócić do Śnieżynki, jednak najpierw musiała coś znaleźć. '' '''Emily: '''Hm... poszukam pod kamieniami to na pewno coś znajdę. ''Dziewczyna spojrzała pod jeden kamień i był tam długi podłużny czarny miecz. Postanowiła pokazać go innym. Gdy wypłynęła na powierzchnie od razu ich o tym powiadomiła: '' '''Emily: '''Znalazłam miecz! '''Kayla: '''To nie jest miecz... tylko węgorz. ''Emily gdy to sobie uświadomiła, została porażona prądem. '' ''Tymczasem papugi znalazły już 2 skarb i pumy musiały się śpieszyć. '' '''Roberto: '''Dobra, Emily wychodź z wody, Nina wchodzi! ''Nina niesamowicie szybko zanurkowała i już od razu zauważyła coś świecącego. Miała do tego popłynąć, jednak Lyl zauważył to przed nią. '' '''Lyl: 'Świetnie, to już ostatni skarb, teraz tylko na łódź... 'Nina: '''Nie! Nie przepuszczę cię, ponieważ mi ten skarb jest bardzo potrzebny! '''Lyl: '''Nigdy w życiu, przedostanę się przez to barierę! '''Nina: '''Niby jak? '''Lyl: '''Już! ''Lyl odezwał się do niej z drugiej strony. Dziewczyna była skołowana. '' '''Nina: '''Ale jak ty... '''Lyl: '''Czemu się odwróciłaś? ''Lyl znów pojawił się w ''tym samym miejscu. '''Nina: '''Ym... w co ty pogrywasz? '''Lyl: '''W nic, ale teraz cie przepraszam ale muszę popłynąć po zwycięstwo. ''Lyl zamierzał się wynurzyć na powierzchnie wody, jednak Nina go zablokowała i tarcza która była skarbem, wypadła. Jednak siła była taka duża, że znalazła się na powierzchni ziemi. Zauważyła ją AJ '' '''AJ: 'Łapcie tarcze! ''Wszyscy z drużyny Papug rzucili się na nią, a pumy nie zdążyły zareagować, a już przeciwnicy zdobyli ostatni skarb. '' '''Irytujące Papugi: Taaaaaak! Wygraliśmy! Przylatuję Victoria helikopterem i przez magnetofon mówi. '' '''Victoria: '''Papugi ... o dziwu... Wygrywają!!!! Pumy, spotkamy się na ceremonii. ''Tymczasem na łódź przybywa Masaki. Wydobywał się od niego straszny zapach. '' '''Roberto: '''O stary! Gdzie ty byłeś? '''Nina: '''To długa historia. Przy domkach: Pumy Roberto, Kayla i Nina mówili kogo wyrzucić. '''Roberto: '''Emily moim zdaniem powinna odpaść, ale Masaki tak cuchnie że wolę się jego pozbyć. '''Kayla: '''Masz rację, musimy się go pozbyć. A ty co myślisz Nina. '''Nina: '''Ehh... nic ''Nina poszła się przejść. '' '' W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina '''Nina: '''Mają rację, trzeba się go pozbyć, ale z kim teraz będę mogła się podzielić swoją pasją? Na ceremonii '''Victoria: '''Obstawiałam, że to wy wygracie, a ja wyrzucę Bobra. No dobra, zasady są znane. Kto nie dostanie pianki wypada, ale najpierw chciała bym wam kogoś przedstawić. ''Przerwał jej to krzyczący Szef który spadł z nieba na spadochronie. '' '''Chef: '''Nie możesz mnie zwolnić, ponieważ podpisałaś kontrakt na to, że pracuję aż do końca sezonu! '''Victoria: '''Czyli zamierzasz powrócić i się zmienić? '''Chef: '''Nie, po prostu nie wykonam tych poleceń! '''Victoria: '''Więc pomimo tego kontraktu, wypadasz a ja już skombinowałam nowego szefa. ''Na miejsce przychodzi nowy szef. '' '''Andy: '''Witajcie moi drodzy! O! Kogo ja tu widze - Hatchet! '''Chef: '''Catchem! '''Victoria: '''Znacie się? To fantastycznie, ale kończy się nam czas i musisz znów wylecieć razem z Japońcem! '''Masaki: '''Cooooooo? '''Victoria: '''Wszyscy na ciebie zagłosowali. '''Masaki: '''A ja myślałem, że będę mógł się tutaj czuć swobodnie! Ale się zawiodłem i już wiem jakimi wy jesteście idiotycznymi rasistami! '''Matt: '''Eee... ale wyrzuciliśmy cię bo strasznie od ciebie jedzie! '''Masaki: '''Ouuuu! To zrozumiale, dobrze że nie... '''Victoria: '''Kończy nam się czas! Więc musicie już wylecieć! ''Po chwili widzimy Szefa oraz Masakiego, którzy są w armacie '' '''Victoria: '''Ostatnie słowa! '''Masaki: '''Tak... chciałbym powiedzieć że... '''Chef: '''Uważajcie naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ''Victoria wystrzeliła ich z armaty. '' '''Victoria: '''Co on mówił? No nie ważne. '''Andy: '''Victorio, szkoda że nie mogłaś rozdać tych pysznych bananowo-waniliowych pianek, które sam przygotowałem. '''Victoria: '''Ale-e nie mogą się zmarnować więc może ja je zjem? Dobra, tak kończymy 2 odcinek! Jeśli ktoś chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć, to ma pecha, bo właśnie w tej chwili wypowiem słowa które zakończą ten odcinek. ...To nie były te słowa tylko te o następnym odcinku w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki